Together On The Moon
by YueDreamer
Summary: It's a S/D Story that is based on FOX's Anastacia! Except I changed them a little, and now it's even better! Enjoy~!
1. Prologue

Hello! This story is based on FOX's Anastasia, except I'll change some backgrounds and all! Enjoy!  
  
Story: Together On The Moon  
  
Prologue:  
  
Once upon a time, there is a beautiful kingdom on the moon, the people who lives there are happy and friendly, until the day came.  
  
"Serena, come here!" I smiled at my beautiful daughter Serena who is dancing around at the ball, today is Serena's 6th birthday and it's her engagement day as well, she'll become prince Diamond's wife live in his black moon as soon as she turn 18.  
  
"Yes, mummy." Serena ran to me and sat on my lap.  
  
"Here." I looked at her beautiful daughter, Serena looks just like me when she was young, soft blond hair tied two buns on top of her head, two big sky blue eyes that makes feel like it can look through you and her creamy silky skin, I got something out of my pocket and brought it up carefully.  
  
"A star locket!" Serena's eyes widened, she always wanted a locket, it doesn't have to be perfect, as long as it's a locket with her favourite song in it, she's happy.  
  
"Yes, Serena! This is your present." I opened the locket carefully and the music started playing peacefully, "Do you remember this song, Serena?"  
  
"Yes, mummy." Serena closed her eyes and said quietly; "It's the song you always sing to me when I went to sleep."  
  
"Deep in my soul, love so strong, it takes control." I started singing with the locket's music.  
  
"Now we both know, the secrets bare, the feelings show." Serena gives in too.  
  
"Driven far apart, I'll make a wish, on a shooting star." They sing together and Serena started dancing with the music.  
  
"There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love." Everyone who's in the ball sing together.  
  
"Oh my only love." Serena and I finished the last part as they smiled at each other, "Serena, this is the present your dad gave me when we were in love, and there was a legend that if you give this locket to you beloved, you two would always be together and now I give the locket to you, though you will have to marry Prince Diamond one day, I still want you to have this for good luck. Look at the back of this locket, honey."  
  
Serena nodded innocently and flipped the locket around, "To-geth-er on the mo-on" She read the writings that were behind the locket, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, my princess." I patted Serena's soft hair.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. How cute." A deep voice came outside of the castle, the voice sounds very cold and evil.  
  
"Who's there?" Everything stopped, I asked protectively; I'm the queen after all.  
  
"Serenity my -old- friend, haven't seeing you for a -long- time." The feature laughed evilly and become closer and closer.  
  
"Beryl?" I said unbelievably.  
  
"Mummy, I'm scared." Serena hide behind my back and whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, mummy's here! No one will hurt you, or our kingdom." I said with no doubt.  
  
"So, is this your daughter? She looks exactly like you when you were a kid, but she's not as lucky as you to survive!" The creature moved closer to the castle, you can now see she's a woman, a woman with waist-length brown hair, two cold hazel eyes, she is pretty, very pretty I can say, but in the dark kind of way.  
  
"Don't you dare to touch my daughter!" I glared at Beryl angrily.  
  
"We'll see about that, my old friend!" Beryl lifted her two arms and called out, "Nephrite, Zoisite, Malachite and Jadeite! Come and grab our beautiful angel!" She then pointed at Serena who is still behind her mother's legs, shivering badly.  
  
"Nooooo! Serena screamed as the four generals came after her.  
  
"Serena come back! Serena!" I shouted and ran after the four generals.  
  
*************  
  
"Twelve years had past, that was the last time I ever saw her again." I sighed as I retelling my sad story to my friend, Queen Julia.  
  
"But why does Beryl wanted to kill princess Serena?" Queen Julia asked my carefully, trying to say anything to offend me.  
  
"Because if my daughter died, no one's will gets the heir after I die and then Beryl would come and control the moon."  
  
"It seemed that you knew Beryl?" She asked.  
  
"Beryl and I used to be best friends when we were young, since then earth and moon are very good friends, but then she got jealous because everyone says I'm the prettiest girl in the whole universe, inside and out, but they also said Beryl looks ok, but her heart is black and she would never gets whatever she want. After then she never talks to me again and earth became moon's biggest enemy."  
  
"Oh. Have you ever tried to find princess Serena?" Queen Julia asked again, she knew she talked too much, but she couldn't help it but ask.  
  
I inhaled deeply. ************* Do you like it? please Review now! And if you are a fan of "wemember the pwomise" then don't worry! It's coming! It's just that I've been very busy lately and the story was just getting harder to write! But I'm nearly there! Anyway, hope you liked the story! Ja mata!  
  
WaterPrincess 


	2. Looking For fake Princess

Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Guess what?" A fat woman screamed at another woman on the bus.  
  
"What?" the other woman asked.  
  
"Queen Serenity had notice that whoever finds her long lost daughter, she would give out a very surprising reward!" The fat woman said as she pointed at the picture of a girl that on the newspaper.  
  
"Queen Serenity had searching for her daughter for 12 years and she still hasn't find her?" The man stood behind the fat woman said sadly.  
  
"Yea, I kind feel sorry for her, I mean it's that her fault that she's better than Beryl!" The fat woman laughed at what she just said.  
  
"A very surprising reward, I wonder how much would that be." An extremely handsome man said quietly with his hand on his chin, the man has raven hair, dark blue eyes and muscular figure.  
  
"Andrew! Come here." The raven-haired man yelled at his best friend.  
  
"Yes, Darien?" Another handsome man came from behind; he has short blond hair, dark green eyes, tall and muscular.  
  
"We are going to be rich!" Darien said confidently.  
  
"Ok, what's plan?" Andrew asked with no doubt, he trusted Darien; I could say Darien is the only one who Andrew trusts.  
  
"Well, you know princess Serena?" Darien gave a hint.  
  
"Yes, the long lost moon princess, what about it? Has anyone found her yet?" Andrew asked dumbly, didn't get Darien's hint.  
  
"No, that's why we're going to be rich! We're going to the earth and find a fake Serena, and we'll tell her what to say and then Serenity would think we found her daughter and she would give us a lot of money, then we would be rich!" Darien gave out the plan.  
  
Silence.  
  
"That sounds good!" Andrew said finally.  
  
"You are so slow!" Darien laughed at Andrew.  
  
"Well, I can't help it if I was born with it!" Andrew said seriously.  
  
"It was a joke, Andrew." Darien stopped laughing by now.  
  
"Well, it wasn't funny." Andrew walked away.  
  
"Andrew?" Darien called.  
  
"Yea?" Andrew turned around.  
  
"You know what's your problem?" Darien shook his head slightly.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You took things too serious, never give yourself a chance to have some fun!" Darien smiled sadly.  
  
"But that's the way I am." Andrew turned around and walked away.  
  
"Rena, wake up! Ms. Hino (I know it's Raye's last name, but I can't think of any other names, Raye is not going to be in this story, if she does, I won't use her last name anyway) is coming!" A beautiful girl whispered loudly, she has long brown soft hair, dark green eyes and she's very tall!  
  
"Let me sleep, Lita! I'm so tired." Another beautiful angel said sleepily, she has this long blond hair, with two buns on the top and smooth creamy skin. You can't see her eyes since she's still sleeping.  
  
"That's what you always say, Rena! I'm getting sick of this! NOW GET UP!" Lita shouted at her friend.  
  
"I'm up." Rena sit up suddenly, though her eyes are still closed.  
  
"And eyes!" Lita ordered.  
  
Rena slowly opened her eyes and there they are, her two large shiny ocean blue eyes, so beautiful, so shiny and so dreamy.  
  
"You ladies! What are you doing on the bed when you suppose to meet me at the meeting hall?" A beautiful but old lady said angrily, she has straight black hair, brown eyes and with make up on her face, she's beauty is different to the other two, because her beauty is in mature kind of way, but Rena and Lita are like flowers that just started to give out.  
  
"We're sorry, Ms. Hino!" Lita said quietly.  
  
"Never mind! I have important news for you two! Since you two are soon be 18, I got two jobs for both of you! You two are going to the nearby bakery and help them sell their bread."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Hino." Lita answered motionlessly. Maybe you already guessed, yes they are in an orphanage, Rena and Lita are best friends for 12 years, when Rena first came to the orphanage, she doesn't know anything, she forgot her past, forgot her family or anything at all, she doesn't have any friends there, until she met Lita, Lita is like a older sister to Rena, she always protected her from those other boys and let her feel warm and safe, but again, Rena still feel something's missing, a part of her is missing, she feel like she's not complete, it's like she knew her family is here somewhere, but she just couldn't remember, she couldn't remember anything at all, all she knew is the locket, the locket she always had, she knew the locket is very important and she doesn't want to lose it, even if it means she has to use her life to swap with it, every night she would open the locket and listen to the peaceful music to and fall into asleep, sometimes she would singing the song with the locket, but just a few lines, she could feel she knew how to sing the song and she knew she loved the song very much, but she just couldn't remember it.  
  
"The Moon!" Rena said suddenly, which caused Lita to jump.  
  
"What's wrong, Rena?" Lita asked worriedly, knowing something was wrong with her little sister. Well not her real sister, but near enough. Lita was brought to the orphanage when she was 3, Ms. Hino told her that her parents had died from a plane accident and she has not relatives, so the police brought her to here. The truth stunned her, she never thought her whole life would turn out like that, she was a happy little girl before the accident, but then everything turned up side down, she hated her life and she hated her parents until Rena came, when the first time Lita was Rena, she was shocked, the little girl in front of her looks so innocent and so lively, so she went to talk to her and when she heard that the girl in front of her doesn't know anything about her past, she smiled sadly, she realised her life is not so bad, at least she knew her past, her happy moment and her parents, how they made her smile, but this girl, she doesn't remember anything at all. From that moment, Lita decide to make the little girl happy, to be her friend, be her family and protect her just like what her parents did, which she loved it, she loved to protect someone you love and you care and that's the most important thing.  
  
"My family, they are on the moon!" Rena screamed excitedly, knowing her missing part is going to come back to her.  
  
"The moon? Rena, are you crazy?" Lita laughed at Rena's joke, well she thought it was.  
  
"No! I'm serious! I want to go to the moon! To find my family! Please? Lita? Pleeeaaassseee!" Rena gave a puppy dog look.  
  
"Ok, ok! But how?" Lita laughed again, knowing Rena is being silly again.  
  
"Well, firstly, we have to get out of here, and then."  
  
"Then what?" Lita asked curiously.  
  
"Haven't figured it out." Rena stuck her tongue out as Lita sweat dropped.  
  
"Very nice! Next!" Darien said tiredly, today is the second day of choosing Serena competition, but from now, no one had look like Serena, not at all.  
  
"Ohhhhhh. Mother! I'm your beeeaaauutiful daughter, Serena!" A fat lady with brown hair came out of the stage and said huskily, "I miiiissssssssed you soooooo much."  
  
"Um. very nice, Ms." Darien looked at the signing form, "Kennedy."  
  
"Did I get in?" The fat lady asked with her most girly voice.  
  
"Ms. Kennedy, we'll call you later if you get in!" Andrew forced a smile. As soon as the fat lady left, both men vomited and gave a bitter smile to each other. 


	3. Something Familiar

Awww.. It seemed no one likes this story, well. because I already done 1 prologue and 3 chapters, I'll just post them in and then stop it. sorry to the people who liked it. I just have no interest of writing some story that people don't even read it! thanks for the reviews anyway!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Goodbye, everybody!" Rena said happily to the kids in the orphanage.  
  
"Bye bye! We'll be back some day! Take care of yourselves" Lite wave at them as they walk to the front door.  
  
"Enough! It's time to go now! I don't want to waste any more time on you silly girls, now get out and remember don't make any trouble in the bakery! Get it?" Ms. Hino ordered.  
  
"Yea yea, whatever you say, Ms. Hino." Rena said boredly.  
  
"Don't you "yea yea" me! In these 12 years, I fed you, I warmed you, and I gave you-"  
  
"I gave you a home." Rena accidentally interrupted.  
  
"So, YOU THINK I'M ANNOYING NOW, ARENT YOU?" Ms. Hino shouted with her red tomato face.  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Hino! Rena didn't mean it," Lita said quickly, and then she looked at her watch, "Oh, look the time! Got to go, Ms. Hino! You don't want us to be late, aren't ya? We'll take care of ourselves, don't you worry, goodbye!" Lita dragged Rena out of the orphanage as soon as she finished her sentence.  
  
"That smart little brat!" Ms. Hino clenched her teeth.  
  
"Phew! That was close!" Lita sighed.  
  
"Yea." Rena agreed.  
  
Silence.  
  
The two angels laughed out loud.  
  
"Did you see Ms. Hino's face when you interrupt?" tears coming down Lita's eyes.  
  
"Yea! Like a tomato! But you are not bad either." Rena hinted.  
  
"Not as good as you." Lita winked, finally stopped laughing, " So are we going to the bakery now?"  
  
"No!" Rena said without thinking, "We're going to find my family."  
  
"Your family?" Lita said confusingly, then she remembered what Rena said yesterday, "We are going to the moon?"  
  
Rena nodded happily.  
  
"You must be kidding!" Lita looked at Rena as she saw the sadness in her eyes, she knew she offended Rena, " I mean how do we get to the moon? We can't fly! We have no wings."  
  
"I don't know, let's go and ask!" Rena sticked her tongue out.  
  
"Do whatever you want." Lita sighed.  
  
"Hello, can I have two ticket to the moon?" They walked to the train station, Rena asked the ticket solder seriously.  
  
"Moon? Are you kidding me?" The solder laughed as hard as you can imagine, then he looked at the two serious girls and stopped, "No, we don't have a train that goes to THE moon."  
  
"See, I told you!" Lita said as they walked out of the line.  
  
"Excuse me." A voice was heard behind the two beauties. They looked around, but they nothing but a dark blue cat with a moon symbol on her forehead.  
  
"Aww. What a cute little cat!" Lita holds the cat up and hugged it lovingly.  
  
"Thanks!" Lita looked at the cat and then realise the cat can talk.  
  
"Cat. cat can talk?" Lita dropped the cat and moved backwards.  
  
"Sorry to scare you, but who said I can't talk?" The cat grinned.  
  
"Umm.. yea! So hi." Rena walked towards to the cat.  
  
"Luna." The cat replied.  
  
"Hi, Luna!" Rena said friendly.  
  
"Hi, I heard you want to go to the moon, right?" Luna looked at Rena and then turned to Lita, who still looking at the cat and shocked.  
  
"Yes." Rena said disappointedly, thinking that there would be no way she could get on the moon.  
  
"Well, I knew a place where you can get a free ticket to the moon!" Luna said confidently.  
  
"Where? Where?" Rena jumped a little.  
  
"Follow me!" Luna said as she turned and walked to a busy street.  
  
"Oh forget it! We'll never find a girl that look exactly like Queen Serenity." Darien sighed as he finished looking the last girl.  
  
"Yea, maybe we're just not lucky enough to get the price." Andrew agreed, "But Darien, why did you build this castle anyway? This castle look just like the moon kingdom!"  
  
"Well, first I thought it is the best that we found the real princess, so if she came, then she'll remember the castle and all her family, which is good and we're not cheating on the queen." Darien rubbed his hair slowly, "But forget it! Let's go have some lunch first." And went out of the castle.  
  
"Wait for me." Andrew followed Darien out.  
  
"Oh my god! This place is beautiful!" Lita looking at the beautiful castle and said.  
  
"I know," Rena smiled, but then stunned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Luna asked worriedly.  
  
"I feel something really strange, it's like I've been here before, long time ago." Rena whispered huskily, tears rushing down from her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok, Rena?" Lita gave a worried look.  
  
"Yes, Lita. I'm ok! Too tired I guess." Rena wiped her tears off and smiled uneasily.  
  
"Who's there?" Someone shouted from the front door.  
  
"Oh no! Someone's coming!" Lita pushed Rena into a room with Luna followed.  
  
"Don't hide! I know you are in that room, just come out!" Another low voice said out loud.  
  
The door opened slowly. Two figure and a small figure came out of the room.  
  
"Sorry to walk in without permission, but Luna told us that you can bring us to the moon, can you?" The tall, brown hair and green eyes girl said.  
  
"That depends." Andrew smiled at the beauty in front of him; he felt like his heart had got stolen, "What's your name, anyway?" Andrew took Lita's hand and kissed on it gently.  
  
"Lita, you?" Lita giggled happily, just like a teenager. She hasn't been like that for ages, she was always the stronger, but no one knew that Lita wants to being protected and loved as well.  
  
"Andrew, My angel." Andrew winked, totally ignored the other two, three I meant.  
  
"Hey, I like your hair!" Darien said coolly.  
  
"Thanks!" Rena smiled, thinking this guy is cute and a gentleman, until.  
  
"It reminds me of meatballs!" He laughed.  
  
"Hey! That's very mean to say, you jerk!" Rena jumped and said angrily.  
  
"What a beautiful cat you have out there!" Darien ignored the young teenager; he bent his knees and start patting Luna.  
  
"What's her name?" Darien asked, still looking at the cat.  
  
"Luna!" Rena answered.  
  
"Luna, eh?" Darien hugged her slowly.  
  
'What a weird man.' Rena sighed and looked at the other two who are laughing and giggling at the same time, 'It's so obvious that they are in love, I wonder what it feels like to fall in love.' Rena smiled, she's happy for her best friend.  
  
"Who are you looking at, meatball head?" Darien grinned. "Don't you think they're. HEY!" Rena turned around angrily, "DON'T CALL ME THAT, UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"Ok, ok." Darien moved back a bit, face suddenly become serious, "So tell me, why are you and you friends here for." 


End file.
